Screwed
by heavens-dark-hanyou
Summary: This has very little to do with Ranma, just the characters and storyline involved with other characters from other anime and a few of my own. A boy has a very screwed up live. Please review.


Screwed

Oh, Kami, WTF

These ideas are completely random and I do not own the Inuyasha characters, Ranma characters, etc.

It was a normal day. Arizona was hot as usual. The kids were all at school. Nothing was out of the ordinary. There was one kid there with powers a bit out of the ordinary. His name was Nathan. He was a psychic. He was also a hanyou. Not all that different from Inuyasha. He had his fun occasionally, making wind come from out of nowhere lifting up the skirts of the girls. The girls didn't always notice. After all, Arizona was hot. Other than that, he was a loner. He played the smaller sports, but this year, he turned sixteen and the world seemed to want to put him in the limelight. Soccer became the sport to play and watch in America, thus he became one of the school heroes, being on the team.

Today, everybody came to watch the game at lunch. It was between the top school in the region, a church school, and theirs.

They were losing.

Badly.

Nathan decided that he should at least make them look a little bit better. He started using his psychic and hanyou abilities by kicking the ball very hard. Then he manipulated the ball to move much better than where the offence tried to kick it. He didn't see any harm in doing this.

Nathan's life always screwed up eventually though.

Somewhere above Earth.

"We found her," somebody said.

"Excellent," said another voice.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," came a third.

The first two turned around to see the Inuyasha gang standing there. Then they saw nothing.

"Inuyasha, did you have to kill them?" asked Kagome.

"They were going to kidnap some girl on Earth,"

"Hey guys, it seems that this she usually looks like a he," said Sango.

She pulled out a picture of the person. It was Nathan.

Then somebody crashed through to their floor of the spaceship. The guy quickly got up.

"Where am I?" asked Ranma.

"Hey Inuyasha, did Akane hit me out of the atmosphere again?" he asked after taking in his surroundings.

"No shit Sherlock," said Shippo.

Shippo then had soap and Tabasco sauce stuffed in his mouth.

"Prepare for emergency landing," said the ship.

"Shit," everybody said at the same time.

Back on Earth

Nathan's life was about to get weird again.

The game went into shoot-outs. People were watching with a lot of tension. Somebody chanced to look at the sky and see a flash. Then they saw something falling from the sky.

"Look!" the person said.

And everybody did. The object was getting bigger. Just before it crashed, people got off the field realizing it would.

It wasn't very big but it took up half of the field. Nathan, of course was standing closest to it. At least twenty feet closer than everybody else.

Most of the people were confused at why there were the letters IPPF on the side of the ship, but Nathan knew why and groaned. The door opened and the Inuyasha gang plus Ranma stepped out. Everybody was amazed by the fact that they were human.

"We are looking for Nathan!" Ranma said loudly.

"Have any of you seen him?" Sango loudly asked.

Their response was immediate. Everybody was stunned that these people spoke English. They all pointed at Nathan.

"Oh shit. What did I do to piss of the Inter-Planetary Police Force this time?" he said in an exasperated tone, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Inuyasha, you just killed members of the Inter-Planetary Police Force!" yelled Kagome.

"…Oops…" he said.

"Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Kagome? Ranma" Is that you?" Nathan asked, "Remember me? Nathan. The one who got in trouble with the Police force even more than you guys. We were good friends a few years back."

Everybody was still stunned at Nathan, the quiet one, getting into interplanetary trouble.

"Nathan?" Sango asked.

"It's good to see you again," said Inuyasha.

"What's going on with you?" asked Ranma.

"I joined the soccer team, and you guys just crashed a space ship into our field," Nathan said as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Ranma

"Aren't you always?" asked Nathan, "Hey Kurt, what are the rules for a space ship crashing during a shoot out? I thought it was an indirect kick in normal play, but I'm not sure about shoot-outs."

Kurt stepped forward. He was the same as Nathan, but a full guy.

"I'm not sure," he said, "you're right about normal play, but I'm not sure about shoot-outs either. So what brings you guys here?"

"Nothing really Kurt," said Shippo, "The IPPF were coming for Nathan and not you this time. It seems that they discovered what he normally looks like."

"Oh, Kami no," said Nathan, his face paling.

"It turns out he normally looks like this," said Ranma, pulling out a hologram projector.

The male population of the school, excluding Kurt and Nathan, passed out from major nose bleeds. Nathan turned a very deep shade of red. One that would rival Inuyasha and Ranma's shirts.

"It seems that they wanted you to stop using your hanyou and psychic abilities in sports and to stop changing in the boys locker rooms," said Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with this picture here?" Ranma asked innocently, "don't you like your usual girl form?"

"I'm fine with my usual girl form," Nathan shouted, very pissed off, "but did you have to use a picture of me when I'm a naked girl?"

The ruble then started shifting. Two IPPF officers (the ones Inuyasha supposedly killed) came out.

"What happened?" asked one.

"Inuyasha did it again, George," said the other

Nathan turned back into his girl form when he wasn't thinking about staying a guy. Then the officers looked his way.

"Fred, tell Nathan what he has to do this time," said George.

"Nathan, your little mischievous acts are getting annoying," said Fred, "You get to wash the space crafts again, and you get to do some newbie training. You get to be the villain in a fake scheme, and then you train them when they mess up." Then he turned to the Inuyasha gang and Ranma. "You guys get to help him with the act because of the ship." He turned back to Nathan. "Hey Nathan, we're going to need a place to stay until the IPPF comes and picks us all up again. Are the rooms at your house still open to all officers?"

"Of course Fred," said Nathan, "and I'll take you all out for dinner for pulling the strings and getting me off easy. I'll meet you two, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Ranma back at my house after school."

With that the new people shrunk the space-craft and left.

Nathan then turned, still a girl, to the school. The boys had woken up after Nathan had gone off about his lack of clothing in the picture.

"What?" he asked innocently. Then he realized that what just happened, did so in front of the entire school. "Aw, shit. We're going to have to change schools again, aren't we Kurt?" With that he used his psychic powers (like Raven's from Teen Titans) to bring the soccer ball to himself. He and Kurt started juggling the ball back and forth (with their legs, not hands).

The game was postponed to a later date.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And thus ends chapter one

This is all random. No plot. Might continue. Might end up being a one shot.


End file.
